pauvre Moyashi
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Allen ne sait pas pourquoi, mais depuis son réveil le monde semble aller de travers. Que s'est-il passé pour que tout le monde l'observe de loin comme une bête de foire? attention rating T pour mots osés et gros délire


**hello les gens! me voila dans un nouveau délire (désolé j'avais vraiment pas d'idée de titre!)**

**alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sinon l'uniforme serait des bas résilles et un string~)**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux!**

* * *

pauvre Moyashi

Allen était bien. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien. Confortablement installé dans son lit, le corps enroulé dans sa couverture comme un nem géant, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait rêver mieux. Lui qui, d'habitude, devait sortir rapidement du lit pour calmer l'espèce de trou noir qui lui servait d'estomac, aujourd'hui ce dernier ne semblait pas réveillé. Alors le blandinet resta un moment dans cette position, profitant de la chaleur de son petit nid. Il s'étira longuement, puis poussa un soupir d'aise, comblé. Il pourrait rester dans cette position pendant des heures.

-GRRRBLLL

L'exorciste souffla, avant de se lever, le regard vague. On ne pouvait résister à l'appel du repas. Après avoir enfilé une chemise et un pantalon, le blandin sortit de sa chambre. Il prit immédiatement le chemin de la cafétéria, ignorant les frissons qui le prenait sans raison. Le blandinet ne savait pourquoi, mais les traqueurs et scientifiques (les rares qui avaient échappé aux travaux forcés) l'observait de loin, comme s'ils avaient peur de l'approcher. L'exorciste fronça les sourcils. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'avec le temps, les membres de la congrégation auraient un minimum confiance en lui ! Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Il se stoppa soudainement, en plein milieu du couloir, tous les sens en alerte. Quelque chose allait arriver, il en avait la certitude.

-Hey disciple.

Le concerné se raidit. Non, pas lui. Tout mais pas lui. Malheureusement il s'agissait bel et bien du maréchal Cross, magnifique quadra-(*clic*) *toussote* euh…. Sublime créature d'à peine vingt ans… Qui s'approchait de son jeune disciple, les cheveux au vent. Ce dernier dévisagea son ainé avec méfiance. Peut-être voulait-il lui donner de nouvelles dettes ? Le maréchal s'arrêta juste en face de lui, commençant d'une voix calme.

-Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour gamin…

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet, qui sursauta sur la surprise. Allen observa son ainé avec surprise, essayant de déchiffrer les sentiments qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de son maître.

-…Si tu savais, à quel point je suis fier de toi.

-… Pardon ?!

Le blandin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est vrai quoi, qui aurait cru que sous ses airs de sainte tu étais comme ça ? Et ton petit numéro de la veille… Tu commences vraiment à me rendre fier de ton éducation gamin, continue comme ça !

Le maréchal lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos, fier comme un paon, avant de continuer tranquillement sa route. L'exorciste resta un instant planté comme un poteau en plein milieu du couloir, profondément choqué. Il finit tout de même par reprendre son chemin, franchissant enfin les portes de la cafétéria (Neko : selon certaines études, il semblerait qu'Allen considère la cafétéria comme son lieu saint… Un peu comme les religieux et Jérusalem). Un silence pesant accueillit son arrivée. Toute la salle s'était stoppée, d'un seul coup, dévisageant l'arrivant avec nervosité. Gêné d'être le centre d'attention, et surtout ne comprenant pourquoi, le Blandin se dirigea rapidement vers Jerry, s'installant ensuite aux côtés de Lavi, seul exorciste présent dans la salle. Ce dernier sursauta, avant de s'adresser à Allen d'une voix tremblante.

-Hey Allen… T-tu vas bien ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules, attrapant une brochette.

-Comme d'habitude… Et toi Lavi ?

Le roux sembla se détendre un peu.

-O-ouais…

Il examina le blandin sous toutes les coutures. Allen grogna.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Le rouquin hocha rapidement la tête, retournant à son repas (Neko : purée de carotte… il faudrait lui dire que ce n'est pas beau le cannibalisme…)

-Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste qu'avec ton comportement étrange de la veille, je me méfiais un peu désolé.

-…Mon comportement étrange d'hier ?

Qu'avait-il fait hier déjà ?... Il avait mangé, était parti s'entraîner, il s'était encore battu avec l'autre travelo japonais qui aimait se balader avec son gode géant à la ceinture (Neko : l'auteur s'excuse de ses propos, elle n'a rien du tout contre les travelos d'origine asiatique qui apprécient le plaisir mécanique, mais pour elle Kanda illustre parfaitement cette catégorie de personne), il avait discuté avec Lavi et avait donné un coup de main à la section scientifique… peut-être avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Le roux siffla.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?!

L'anglais secoua la tête, perdu.

-Ben…

Lavi se gratta l'arrière de ma tête, gêné.

-Comment-est-ce que je pourrais dire ça…

Un éclat jaune attira soudainement son attention. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Lavi attrapa Timcanpy avant de le tendre à la pousse de soja.

-Tim était là, il a dû enregistrer ta prestation de la veille !

-Gaaah !

Le golem se laissa faire, s'installant entre les mains de son maître. Sur la demande de ce dernier, Timcanpy ouvrit la bouche, démarrant un enregistrement.

La vidéo commença dans la cafétéria, où le calme régnait si l'on exceptait l'habituelle dispute entre Kanda et Lavi. Au plus grand effroi d'Allen, il se vit pénétrer dans la cafétéria, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Certes, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, il devait certainement sortir d'une partie de poker… Non, ce qui choquait le pauvre exorciste, c'était sa tenue. En effet, sur la vidéo Allen était vêtu d'un ensemble en cuir moulant, une casquette de style sado-maso sur la tête, et un long fouet entre les mains (Neko : cuir, cuir, cuir moustache~). Comme si de rien n'était, Allen (Neko : la version poupée cuir) s'approcha de la table où les deux exorcistes avaient cessé leur chamaillerie, bouche bée. Lavi, le premier à retrouver sa langue, pouffa.

-Eh ben Allen, sympa la tenue !

Un coup de fouet proche de son visage lui répondit. Le roux recula vivement, surprit.

-Qui t'as autorisé à me parler, cochonne ?

-C-cochonne ?!

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit. Il s'approcha du rouquin, murmurant à son oreille.

-Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches dans ta chambre dans le dos de ton grand-père, coquine va~.

Lavi rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?! (Neko : pour ceux qui veulent savoir Lavi s'amuse avec un vibro en forme de carotte ^^). Heureux de son petit effet, le blandin se tourna vers Kanda.

-Maintenant il va nous foutre la paix… A nous deux ma salope~.

Le japonais grogna, l'œil mauvais.

-Ta gueule Moyashi ! Vas te faire foutre !

Un coup de fouet le fit tomber de sa chaise. Le brun poussa un grognement de douleur alors qu'Allen s'installait sur lui, relevant son menton avec fermeté.

-Ce sera maître pour toi, compris ~?

-M-maître ?

L'anglais sourit avec suffisance, plaquant brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de Kanda. Ce dernier, trop choqué pour réagir, laissa la langue du Blandin envahir sa bouche, entraînant la sienne dans un ballet chaud et sensuel. Lorsqu'Allen libéra finalement les lèvres du brun, il murmura.

-J'adore les garces asiatiques… Elles en demandent toujours plus~.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, le blandin se leva, hissant le japonais déconnecté de la situation avant de sortir de la cafétéria.

La vidéo se termina, Timcanpy se pelotonna dans les mains du Blandin. Ce dernier, pâle comme la mort, murmura.

-Je suis mort…Kanda va tellement me défoncer que même Tim me reconnaîtra plus…

Comme si le monde s'acharnait sur le pauvre Moyashi, le Kendoka pénétra dans la cafétéria, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la table d'Allen et Lavi. Sans un mot, il attrapa le plus jeune par le col, le trainant derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie. Le pauvre Blandinet se laissa faire, priant intérieurement pour son âme. Le pauvre se fit jeter sans délicatesse à l'intérieur de la chambre du brun. Il se releva difficilement, entendant clairement le bruit du verrou de la porte.

-Enfin…

Allen avala discrètement sa salive. Sa dernière heure avait sonné… Et il n'avait même pas terminé son assiette… Contre toute attente le brun plaqua son corps contre le sien, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Que c'est cruel de me laisser seul après cette nuit… Vous n'êtes qu'un maître indigne~.

Trop heureux de ne pas finir en salami, Allen se laissa aller, profitant de la situation.

Dans un lieu connu de personne, confortablement installé dans une chaise, un homme aux cheveux noirs observait la scène, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Il avait bien fait, finalement d'allumer le japonais avec le corps d'Allen ! En tout cas, il se dit qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Les japonais étaient de véritables nymphomanes, impossible de fermer l'œil sans au moins une dizaine de parties de jambes en l'air. Satisfait, il s'étira longuement, profitant de la vue. N'empêche, le japonais était d'une souplesse… il sourit. Il devrait faire ce genre de petites choses plus souvent, le cuir allait particulièrement bien à Allen. Mais surtout…

Neah adorait la sensation du cuir sur son corps.

**et voila ^^ surtout ne me frappez-pas ceci est un délire d'après bac (j'avais les neurones complètement grillés!)**

**sur ce bonne continuation et bonne vacances les gens!**

**neko: et bien sûre laissez une petite Review~**


End file.
